


the pain hurts less if i’m with you

by galacticlions



Series: jaith [26]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: James helps him, Jeith - Freeform, M/M, blood mentions, galra transformations hurt, jaith - Freeform, james speaks spanish, keith is in pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 19:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20102242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticlions/pseuds/galacticlions
Summary: galra transformations are always painful, thankfullykeith has james with him





	the pain hurts less if i’m with you

**Author's Note:**

> blood mentions, blood in keiths mouth if any of you don’t like blood

James and Keith were cleared of their duties for the day by orders from Shirogane. This was because Keith was about to experience another transformation. Krolia said his transformations are equivalent to human puberty, but in this case, his Galra blood is trying to dominate over his human blood. His transformation wouldn’t make him look like a purebred Galra, but at least half. His skin would be a light lavender, not a dark rich purple, he wouldn’t have a tail, even though Kolivan secretly hoped for one, and he wouldn’t have markings like Kolivan or Krolia. Unfortunately, Keith wouldn’t gain any height. James teased him about it constantly. 

Currently, Keith was splayed out on his and James’ bed, body aching, gums bleeding, and ears burning. He was only dressed in boxers, he shed all his clothes while complaining it was too hot for them. James sat next to the bed, using their desk chair, watching him and trying to soothe the man in pain. It hurt to see him in this state, James never liked to watch, but he wanted to be there for him. 

James reached over to their beside table and dampened a hand towel with cold water, then placed it on Keith’s forehead to try to relieve his fever. Keith was sweating profusely. 

“Open your mouth, baby.” James spoke softly. Keith turned his head, James frowned at the glimpse of Keith’s worried, watery eyes that were turning yellow. He opened his mouth. James almost cried. His tongue coated in blood and the walls of his mouth painted with it as well. James lifted Keith’s top lip with his thumbs to reveal his incoming fangs on his canines. His gums were angry red, they were the source of the bleeding. 

“Hurts, Jay.” Keith whimpered, his voice shaky. 

“_Lo sé, lo siento papi,” _James frowned. “_No hables_.” 

Keith shut his mouth. James got up from the chair, causing Keith to whimper as he did so, and walked to grab a water bottle from their mini-fridge and the bathroom’s trash can. 

“Rinse your mouth out with this. I bet blood doesn’t taste good.” James lightly chuckled and handed him the water bottle. Keith uncapped it with a weak grip then did as he was told and spat it out. The metallic taste still evident in his mouth. 

James sat on the bed then grabbed one of Keith’s arms, putting it on his lap. His hand rubbed all over his arm and he kissed his fingers. Keith watched him silently, wanting to smile but his mouth hurt too much. 

“_Quieres algo_?” Keith nodded. 

“I liked that drink you made last night.”

”Cafe con leche?” James asked. Keith nodded again. James smiled and kissed his palm. “I’ll be right back.”

James left the room and headed to the kitchen where it was empty. He quickly made the drink with heating milk up in the microwave, a spoonful or maybe more instant coffee grounds, and sugar. He mixed it as he walked back to their room. 

Keith was already sat up against the pillows and James handed him the mug. Keith purred once the warmth of the mug soothed his aching finger tips. James placed a hand on his naked leg, rubbing only a small area with the swipe of his thumb. 

“Are you senses heightened?” James asked, curiosity filling his entire body.

Keith nodded, “Smells, taste, hearing, vision, you name it. I smelled you when you were near our room, is that weird? I mean you smell good, don’t worry. Like really good.” 

James laughed softly, “It’s not weird. Odd, I guess.” 

“That’s a synonym for weird.” 

“I’m aware.” James smiled. Keith shook his head fondly. “Is it only my scent, or other people’s too?”

”Not sure. Everyone has a scent that I could smell, but yours is the strongest. Kolivan said it was because we are mates or something like that.” 

James was wide eyed, “Mates?” 

Keith blushed and nodded. He took a sip from the mug again. “Galrans have mates, I guess? I didn’t know that, but I guess you’re stuck with me.” 

James fake gagged, “Oh no. Gross.” Keith laughed and James smiled at the sound. Keith raised his legs as James’ hand was still placed on his knee, and squeezed his hand gently between the space of his knees. James’ smile never left. His hand trailed down his leg all the way to the top of Keith’s black socks. 

“Your legs hurt?” Keith nodded again. James frowned and placed a kiss right beneath his knee. Keith set the mug aside after finishing it. The hotness of the drink made the pain in his gums at least a little bearable. 

These pains were only the beginning. In a couple of days, his skin would be fully lavender and his ears would be fluffy on his head. His fangs would come in a couple of hours though, and his eyes glowing in the dark, not fully yellow yet, but the whites of them turning darker. 

“I hate seeing you in pain like this.” James mumbled. Keith bit his lip. 

“At least you’re not going through it. I would hate for it to be you experiencing this.” Keith replied honestly. James’ heart swelled. 

“I would kiss you, but your mouth is disgusting with all that blood.” James huffed. Keith snorted.

”I want a kiss,” Keith frowned, almost tearing up at the thought that he wouldn’t be receiving kisses from his favorite boy. Keith was always emotional during his transformations. “I can brush my teeth real quick.”

”No, stay in bed. You can survive without my wonderful, amazing, spectacular, show-stopping, kisses.” James replied. 

“Sure.” Keith deadpanned. James lightly patted his leg. “Can you lay next to me?” 

James nodded almost instantly. Keith moved to the side and made space for him. James pulled him close to his chest once he got in the bed. Keith’s leg slotted between James’ and his head rested in his neck. James rubbed his back, hoping that it could distract him from the pain for a bit. 

Keith moved in closer, their chests touching. He purred. James played with his hair. “_Duérmete_.”

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this because i got my period today and am experiencing cramps that hurt like a BITCH and i don’t have an s/o to help me smh i currently have a heated stuffed animal’s ass on me lol
> 
> anyways for my dad’s birthday we might go to a cuban cafe or something idk 
> 
> how do people listen to banda? it hurts my ears (blenders and drills make my ears hurt) my hearing must be sensitive. banda is so,,,,cacophonous?? do you listen to the instruments or lyrics?? what??? 
> 
> banda reminds me of my aunt’s party that was a culture shock to me and my mom 
> 
> my mom and i jammed to tu cariñito by puerto rican power and la dueña del swing
> 
> apparently my dad’s grandpa knew pancho villa like what


End file.
